Paradise
Paradise is a smaller faction whose home base is located on the planet of Eratoss. Formerly known as Oasis, the town was later renamed Paradise 'and continued to hold the name into 3.0 as a faction. An up-to-date aerial view of '''Paradise '''can be found at this StarQuest Dynmap page. The list of members can be found using '/f f Paradise 'in-game. 'History Paradise was founded by fiercefight. Originally on Quavara in Beta, the town was made on Valadro after StarQuest's offical release. Captial of Stellar United After the offical release, Paradise (then named Oasis) was re-established on Valadro. The town intitally consisted of the spawn platforms, a tree farm, and a mine. Later on, plots were added and the town expanded southwards. The town's staff began to grow, with players such as cmac__17, supermariojacob, and MakiMan1234567 being appointed as Town Assistants, and owners of outposts on planets such as Quavara, Kelakaria, and Iffrizar. The Skydogs Crisis Shortly after more plots were created, the faction of Skydogs attacked the town. Being rather defenseless, the town surrendered and fell. The new rulers didn't enforce anything new on the town, however, members were required to be killed daily. Eventually, fiercefight made a deal with the Skydogs in order to drive them out of the town. They eventually left the town after that. In the aftermath of the invasion and occupation, Stellar United was officially disbanded by fiercefight. The "Bungeecalypse" Paradise was effected by the Towny bugs during the period known as the "Bungeecalypse". The town was refounded when refunds were finally offered. A new comayor was appointed, lawrencethefrog, with the previous staff members leaving to join other towns, making their own towns, or leaving the server. Paradise continued to expand, building cactus farms and carrot farms for export. Post-Bungee Period and Babylon After the Bungeecalypse, the town began to pride itself on high agricultural activity. During this time period, the town remained small and had an inactive player base. Most of the farms became automatic, allowing goods to be produced in high quantity quickly. The town grew to nearly own a million credits. After the Federation disbanded, the town joined the nation of Babylon, the successor to the Federation's Valadro branch. For a few months, the town mainly grew crops and obtained money. Later though, new projects arose, such as the mobfarm, warehouse, a new and improved hangar, and more. Paradise also began to participate in the TUPA-Babylon War on Babylon's side shortly after it begun, marking the first conflict the town was involved in since the Skydogs' invasion. Delos and the End of SQ 2.0 Paradise continued to pride itself on the town's high agricultural productivity. The town joined the nation of Delos shortly after the town of Mythrea decided to leave Babylon and form Delos. The town was know as the third largest town on Valadro by number of residents. It continues to thrive* until the 3.0 reset (*-By then most of the members lost interest in SQ 2.0 or SQ altogether) Locations Government and Politics( SQ 2.0) Paradise consists of a small leadership system, currently consisting of fiercefight as the leader, lawrencethefrog as the co-leader, and minemodoverlord, cmac__17, and CrazyCat0917 as assistants. The factions staff engage and build many of the automated farms and buildings, as well as testing plugins in Lwrence's case. The faction itself wishes to remain peaceful with other organizations, in order to prevent another crisis similar to the Skydogs' invasion in 2.0. The faction was a part of the nation of Nomad until the banishment of it's leader, Yargon_Kerman. It is currently an independent faction.